


Emotional

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are just messing around and Dave accidentally gets emotional after remembering Bro. Karkat and Dave both are hiding something from each other, and it only takes a moment for their friendship to turn into... something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional

“Dave… Dave what the ever loving fuck are you doing? Get the hell off me.” Karkat growled, slamming his arms on the Knight of Time’s back. Dave chuckled, shifting himself a little to accommodate for the black-sweatered arms that were beating down on his back. He was lying on his stomach across Karkat’s lap, his head on a pillow, playing his Pokémon Silver game while the troll beneath him was seated on the ground by the edge of his bed, watching a rom-com on the projected screen on the opposite wall in Dave’s room.

“Nah bro, you’re way too comfortable. Like, your legs are comfiest headrest, your jeans made of the finest feathery material.” Dave smirked, training his Quilava and not really paying attention to Karkat’s furious flailing. He was very much used to this battering whenever he decided to lay across Karkat’s lap.

“Get the hell off, fuckass! I can’t enjoy my movie with you and your distracting videogames, you retarded God Tier.” Karkat shoved as hard as he could, not getting Dave to even budge. Dave laughed, rolling onto his back and set his Pokémon game down after saving. He reached up, papping Karkat on the face with his hand.

“Dude, chill the fuck out. You can watch your stupid sappy trollmance movie. I’m not stopping you.” Dave laid his head back on the pillow, glancing up at the troll chick-flick that was playing. Karkat went silent after grumbling for a minute about Dave’s stupidity with a rather funny expression, absorbed in the movie. Dave sighed, the movie was shitty as hell, he’d seen better exposition from the porn that Bro used to write for his website. Hell, his Bro had told better bedtime stories compared to this crap.

Dave stiffened at the memory of Bro. The fistbumps, the random strifes on the rooftop, the smuppet avalanches, the ironic anime shades… He instantly remembered the moment the Alpha universe version of his Bro solidified into being during one of their dream bubble trips earlier on. His heart thumped a little harder, and Dave held back a tiny sob that he felt was coming. Cool kids didn’t cry, especially not over a guy that looked like a younger alternate-universe version of the big bro that saved his life during his session. The same big Bro that raised him from a little kickass meteorite baby up to the cool tween he had been when he died right in front of him. Cool kids didn’t cry.

“Dave you shit-sponge, did you hear me?” Karkat’s crabby voice cut through his thoughts, and he blinked a moment before shifting his gaze up to Karkat. His shades were still on, thankfully, since his eyes were starting to tear up.

“W-what Karkles?” Dave’s voice cracked a tiny bit when he laughed at the annoyed expression that Karkat had given him. Shit, now was not the time to go all emotional, his bro was talking to him.

The annoyed expression turned into a frown, and Karkat stared hard at the Strider who had taken residence on his lap an hour previously. The human’s expression was emotionless as ever, just a small blush across his stupid face. Something was wrong with Dave though, Karkat could tell. He could tell by the way Dave fucking tensed and untensed himself almost unnoticeably like he was contemplating something. But it was definitely noticeable. And it was odd to say, but it worried Karkat.

“I was going to say that the movie is almost over, and was going to ask you to rake your think-pan for a new exercise for us to do after this. But you seemed like you were thinking idiot human happy thoughts during my goddamn question. Could you get your head out of your ass for one moment, and tell me what the fuck’s got you wriggling like a newly hatched grub?” Karkat rapped Dave’s head with his knuckles, his hand resting on Dave’s soft blonde hair.

“N-nothing… Just remembering my session, that’s all.” Dave pushed Karkat’s hand away, turning over on his side to look away from his best bro for a minute and take a breather. God damn emotions would be the death of him………fuck. That did it.

“Strider, are you fucking crying?” Karkat felt Dave tense and knew the answer before the blonde could deny it. He didn’t know what to do… He hadn’t ever seen Dave cry before. Sure, he’d heard him cry before. The dude thought that he could hold up this invincible wall for everyone else to see, but when Karkat was making his rounds at night to check for Gamzee he heard choked sobs behind Dave’s door. And it make his chest hurt so badly just listening to the shit-sponge crying like a human wriggler. But this time it was different, Dave was actually in front of him and needed comfort… or something. Karkat’s heart beat faster, and he felt his emotions start to overflow his thinkpan. Shit, get it together Vantas. Dave needs you.

“Dude… Dave. Look at me.” Karkat placed a hand on Dave’s shoulder, and made him sit up. Karkat crossed his legs, letting Dave sit on his lap. Hell it was embarrassing, but it didn’t matter. His best bro needed him… And maybe it was about time he finally told… no, he couldn’t. Karkat gulped back the fear that rose in his throat at the thought of it. There was no way Dave would even consider it…

“Dave, what’s wrong? Don’t make me get a fucking chair out.” Karkat frowned, poking his beloved friend in the face. Dave swatted Karkat’s gray hand away, his lips drawn in a tight line. He could see the tears that were rolling down Dave’s face, but he couldn’t see past Dave’s stupid ironic sunglasses. “Strider remove those god-awful shades before I strangle you with your own cape and look at me dammit. Tell me what the fuck has got your think-pan so messed up! Seriously Dave! You’re kind of…wor…worrying me.” Karkat forced out, grimacing.

This got Dave’s attention. Karkat, the only troll who constantly had a stick up his ass, the one who constantly was telling people to fuck off… was worried about him? On no circumstances was he EVER going to take off his shades for anyone… But Karkat wasn’t just anyone… And the dude was his best bro, well besides Egbert, not to mention he really li-… Nah there wasn’t any point getting his hopes up. That’d just be another reason to cry like a wimp all over again… Dave dried his eyes half-heartedly with his red God Tier pajama sleeve, pushing the rims of his glasses up a brief moment. Only to have them snatched from his face by a quick-fingered Karkat and placed out of his reach.

“Fuck! Karkat, give me back my fucking shades!” Dave shut his eyes quickly, growling angrily at the troll who was holding him hostage in his lap.

“No you moron. Look at me, does it look like I give a flying fuck what color your goddamn eyes are? Terezi’s are bloodshot now, Sollux had red and blue eyes, and Kanaya’s fucking skin glows like one of those Earth world “clappers” in the dark. I could care less.” Karkat made his voice steady, papping his friend on the cheek again. But this time, he kept his hand there. He noted the slight blush that spread across Strider’s face, and gave a ghost of a grin. But what he hadn’t been prepared for was when Dave opened his eyes slowly.

Brilliant blood-red eyes stared into dull black ones, neither of them speaking for a minute. They stared at each other, and Dave felt the overwhelming urge to lean forward and… But he held his ground, staring at Karkat evenly so as to not let his feelings betray him. Karkat was lost in the blood-red eyes for a moment, the urge to lean forward and just… No, Dave was talking now, he had to pay attention.

“I remembered my big Bro. He died for me in the last session, and the memories caught me off guard. Sorry Karkles.” Dave gave Karkat a small smirk, “But why’d you want me to take off my shades?”

Karkat quickly looked away and mumbled, “I…I thought it would help you, you idiot human. Think-pans need to not be distracted when releasing painful thoughts… and I ca-care… shit… I mean… Well what I’m trying to say…” Karkat’s blush grew hotter and hotter with every stumble he made. Shit, this wasn’t how he planned it, he was starting to sound like fucking Tavros, he was so unsure. He dropped the hand that had been holding onto Dave’s cheek, blushing like a fool.

“GOD DAMMIT WHY IS IT SO FUCKING HARD TO ADMIT FEELINGS!?” Karkat howled, burying his face in his hands. Dave blinked hard, then his blush began to magnify as well.

“Wait, Karkat, did I hear that right? You got somethin’ to say to me?” Dave tried to scramble off to sit across from Karkat, looking totally uncool in the process but he didn’t’ care. This could be his only chance to tell him…

But before he could properly extract himself from Karkat’s lap, his arms were held in place by Karkat’s clawed hands grabbing at his sleeves. And all of a sudden, Karkat’s lips were on his. A show of exploding stars, a performance of nuclear sunbursts, and a whole display of fucking fireworks went off in his heart.

Dave momentarily stiffened, his heart and mind going at a zillion miles an hour, but relaxed instantly when one clear thought broke through.

He kissed me. There’s hope.

Karkat felt Dave’s shoulders tense up in surprise for half a second before relaxing.  All the knotted-up feelings he felt in his think-pan vanished as Dave started to return the kiss softly. They moved their lips against one another, slowly and softly at first. Carefully, loving. But when Karkat nibbled a bit on Dave’s upper lip, all hell broke loose. Tongue met tongue as Dave parted his lips with a soft moan, hands scrambling and thoughts abandoned.

Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat’s shoulders, digging his fingers in the soft-yet-wiry hair of the troll who was currently moving his hands up and down his back with reassuring gentleness. Karkat dragged his hands lower, trying to hold himself back, but failed when his hands lifted the hem of Dave’s shirt and began to explore the human’s back and torso. Dave shivered under Karkat’s cold hands, moaning into their kiss when Karkat dragged his nails across his skin.

Dave broke the kiss for a moment to catch his breath, his red eyes seeking Karkat’s. Breathlessly, they stared into each other’s eyes again.

“Does this mean you…” Dave tried a smirk but failed due to the stupid grin that was spreading across his face. “…like me Karkat? Cuz if it isn’t, then what the hell bro?” He was too happy to give a damn if he looked cool, his heart was thumping faster and faster by the minute.

“Fuck. I forgot, you humans and your weird quadrant-less romance system… I uh… Yeah I’m…flushed for you… Dave.” Karkat forced out.

Dave’s grin only grew bigger as he pressed his lips against Karkat’s again. “Love you too, you alien dumbass. I’ve liked you for a while, best bro.” They kissed deeply, running their hands through each other’s hair, this time Karkat moaning into the kiss when Dave nipped at his lips and ran a thumb over the sensitive spot on his head around his horns.

“K-Karkat… You think… We could move somewhere… more comfortable than the floor at the foot of my bed?” Dave murmured, his voice at almost a whisper.

Karkat nodded, and let Dave stand up. The minute Karkat stood up, though, Dave jumped hungrily at him, knocking him back into the sheets. Lips met in a frenzy as hands explored under the hems of their shirts, pushing the fabric up until both shirts were lying in a heap on the floor beside the bed.

“God fucking damnit Dave… nngh… Stop being so… Aahn…” Karkat hissed as Dave began to trail kisses down his chest. Karkat growled, grabbing Dave by the arms and flipping them over so that he was on top and Dave was lying on the sheets beneath him. Dave’s blush grew hotter, and he shut his eyes tightly when Karkat’s fingers intertwined with his.

“Dave, you chutestuffer, look at me.” Karkat frowned. Dave shook his head, and Karkat retaliated by leaning down and kissing Dave along the crook of his neck, biting and sucking all the way down. His hand traveled downwards, softly tracing around Dave’s waistline and dangerously applying pressure with his legs that were tangled with Dave’s.

“Ngh! Ah! Ah…Karkat ah…” Dave moaned, tangling his hands in Karkat’s hair again and hugging him tightly. The troll grinned at his reaction, coming back up and kissing Dave passionately on the lips.

“Karkat…”

“Yeah Dave?”

“Thank you. For always being here for me, especially when I get all depressed and shit over my Bro. And… for returning my feelings.” Dave mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. Karkat felt his chest swell up in pride, he had finally gotten Dave Strider to thank him. The human he was flushed for, the human he was horns-over-heels for, and now was his matesprit, thanked him.

“You’re welcome Dave. Now shut up and kiss me.” Karkat growled, and Dave laughed as their lips met again in a fiery blaze of passion and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> BLARGH THIS TOOK ME A WEEK I HOPE Y'ALL ARE HAPPY


End file.
